Jeepney
by AutumnBreeze177
Summary: This story os dedicated to my fellow Filipino bronies and pegasisters. The Mane 6 are in the Fillypines, and Pinkie Pie is driving a jeepney, what could possibly go wrong? DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MLP


**Hi, readers! So, today I had an idea for an mlp fanfic that involved a jeepney, Big Mouth, and Pinkie Pie driving a jeepney. My inspiration came from this picture (link): ****art/Barya-lang-po-sa-umaga-258486854 and Big Mouth singing Banal Na Aso Santong Kabayo. Here is a link if you want to listen to the song while reading this fic (recommended that you skip to 0:40):** **watch?v=YaaI6eciCrc. I hope ya'll enjoy this story. No flames please. **

**Jeepney (gyp-knee)- Transportation in the Philippines. It is like a cross between a cab and a bus. Some of them are colorful.**

**Mestiza- formal Filipino dress for women.**

**Barong Tagalog- Type of shirt with long, translucent sleeves and solid base color.**

**Pandesal-a type of sweet bread.**

**Ate (a-tea)- title for older girl.**

**Kuya(coy-ya)-title for older boy.**

**Nanay(na-nai)-mom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Pinkie, watch out! You might get in an accident with one of those colorful van thingies with our van thing!" called Rainbow Dash from the back seat.

"Sorry, Dashie, but it's sooo fun driving one of these things in the city!" called Pinkie Pie from the driver's seat.

"Rainbow Dash is right, Pinkie Pie, traffic can get pretty hectic in the Fillypines. Oh, and Rainbow Dash, we are riding a jeepney, a popular form of transportation in the Fillypines," Twilight read from her tour guide book.

"Why did we let Pinkie drive this Jeep-knee?" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Because she a license to," said Twilight with her head in the book.

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance. It was so humid in the jeepney, not to mention loud form the traffic outside. Even the sunlight seeping in the windows was blinding. She just had to come with AJ and the gang to visit AJ's cousins.

"Hey, Pinkie, mind if you turn on the air?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Okey dokey lokie," said Pinkie as she steered right.

"Ah'm so glad ya'll could come with me. It means a lot ta me," said AppleJack.

"Oh, it's no problem, Applejack. I can't wait to see your cousins," said Fluttershy who was sitting beside Applejack.

"Oh, that reminds me, I went to a shopping and, according to a store owner, these wonderful shirts and dresses I bought are called mestizas and barong tagalongs," Rarity said as she pulled out colorful shirts with semi clear sleeves and vibrant, elegant, long dresses with butterfly sleeves.

"Wow, Rarity, those are beautiful. Just about as beautiful as you," said Spike with dreamy eyes.

"So-o, Applejack, how long is it gonna take to get to your cousins' farm?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, considering the traffic and the fact that we're still in the capital, Ah reckon abot' eight hours til' De Saddle," replied Applejack.

"Eight hours! I'm gonna die of boredom!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Not with the radio on," said Pinkie Pie as she turned on the radio.

"We have with us, Big Mouth, who will sing his signature song," said the radio DJ.

The song began, and within a few moments, the chorus started

_Banal na aso, santong kabayo_

_Natatawa ako hihihihi_

_Banal na aso, santong kabayo_

_Natatawa ako hihihihi_

_Sa 'yo_

It sang.

Applejack started giggling, and covered her mouth to prevent herself to laugh any further.

"What's so funny, Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah'm sorry, Rainbow, it's just… the chorus," replied Applejack as she tried not to laugh.

"Wait, you can understand Fillypino?" asked Spike.

"A little," Applejack replied.

"So what are the lyrics saying?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, the chorus is saying something about laughing at a noble dog and at a holy horse," Applejack explained. At this point she started to burst out laughing. Soon, everyone started to laugh too.

"Hey, everypony let's sing it!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. At first, they had trouble with pronouncing the lyrics, but eventually, with AJ's help, they sang the chorus fluently.

"BANAL NA ASO, SANTONG KABAYO NATATAWA AKO HIHIHIHI SA'YO!" they all sang.

"OH YEAH!" screamed Spike as he jumped in the middle of the jeepney, and pretended to play a guitar. For the next few hours, the Mane 6 and Spike sang Fillypino songs at the top of their lungs. They had managed to make it the country side, there they saw the vast rice fields, forests of banana trees, ponies working, and herds of water buffalo. They also saw…

"Pinkie! Watch out for that rice on the road!" yelled Spike. Pinkie Pie began to swerve violently on and off the road, but she still maintained in control of the jeepney.

"Who… puts… rice… on… the… road?" asked Rainbow Dash between swerves.

"So… the… rice… can… dry," replied Applejack. Rainbow Dash, then looked at the people who are reading this fanfiction in confusion.

As the group headed down the road, a heard of water buffalo crossed the path.

"Uggh, it's gonna take hours until this heard passes. Plus we have these slow moving trucks in front of us!" said Dash.

"Maybe we don't have to wait," said Pinkie Pie as she backed up the jeepney.

"No, Pinkie. Please, don't do it Pinkie. Oh no," said the rest of the Mane 6. Once they were a good distance away from the trucks, Pinkie stepped on the gas and launched over the trucks and water buffalo. The rest of the group screamed in fright until the whole ordeal was over.

"Pinkie Pie, dear, next time, _please_ do not do any stunts like that when are in a jeepney," said Rarity.

"Sorry, guys, but don't you think that was soo fun?" asked Pinkie. Everyone in the car but Pinkie, sweat dropped.

* * *

When it was about twilight, Applejack saw a familiar looking farm house down the road. The house had a tin roof and was really big. It had a pear tree growing beside it and a rice field could be seen behind it.

"Pinkie, that's the farm!" cried Applejack. Pinkie nodded and started to turn to the farmhouse.

"Hey, AJ, if your cousins are Fillypino, how are you related to them?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Easy, my second great aunt twice removed is from the Fillypines," replied Applejack.

"O-okay," replied Rainbow Dash. As they were pulling up the dirt driveway, a white earth pony with long, lavender hair, and a flower for a cutie mark came outside. She appeared to be in her teen years. The group came out of the jeepney with their luggage and headed toward the mare.

"Hey, Sampaguita!" called Applejack.

"Hi, Ate Applejack!" said Sampaguita and gave AJ a hug.

"I guess these are your friends," the young mare said with a smile.

"Eeyup, this is Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike," Applejack.

"It's an honor to meet you all. Come on in, Nanay has some freshly baked pandesal," said Sampaguita.

"Sounds good. Come on ya'll let's go!" said Applejack. As they all approached the house, they knew that this visit wasn't going to be forgotten.


End file.
